The purpose of the outlined plan of research is to continue to exploit the idea of core facility support for a vision research center at Yale. There is no intent to expand the activities that have been developed over these past years, but rather a desire to continue investigations in three main areas: aqueous humor dynamics and glaucoma, oncogenic viruses and experimental pathology of tumors, and the relation between structure and function in the retinal and other ocular structures as this relation pertains to the transmission, reception and transduction of light. It is proposed that the grant will be used, as in the past, (1) to recruit collaborators either on a visiting or full time basis, and (2) to supply the investigators with common use facilities and resources essential to their work. These include: (1) machine shop; (2) electronics work, (3) animal care, (4) tissue culture, (5) electron microscope facility, (6) library, (7) histology, (8) photography, (9) statistics and computer service, and (10) administrative help.